1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method of forming a film, patterning and method of manufacturing electronic device using these methods.
2. Related Art
In manufacturing electronic elements, silane that has a short chain length and danger of explosion was conventionally used. It has been necessary to improve costs and safety in this manufacturing thereby.
WO2003/026359 discloses a film formation apparatus so as to provide a new method of patterning with high degree of freedom in selecting materials. This film formation apparatus includes: a vacuum chamber capable of being adjusted at a predetermined degree of vacuum; a nozzle connected to a material supply source while being attached to the vacuum chamber so as to supply a material from the material supply source into the vacuum chamber; a substrate stage arranged in the vacuum chamber so as to hold and fix a substrate; and a movement mechanism for moving at least one of the nozzle and the substrate stage. The relative positions of the nozzle and the substrate stage can be controlled by the movement mechanism. Further, it discloses a method of free jet pattering by using this apparatus.
Further, JPA2003-197531 discloses a pattering apparatus so as to provide a new method of patterning with high degree of freedom in selecting materials. This pattering apparatus includes: a chemical species generation section that generates the chemical species from a material by irradiating laser light to the material, a nozzle that discharges the chemical species generated in the chemical species generation section, a movable mechanism that moves the relative positions of the nozzle and the substrate stage on which the chemical species is deposed. Further, it discloses a method of free jet pattering by using this apparatus.
Further, JPA9-289337 discloses a method of forming a film using silylene, such as forming a EL element in which poly-di-n-hexylpolysilylene (PDHS:—SiRR′; R═R′═C6H13) is used as a light emission layer.